Promesse
by SilverThinks
Summary: Un petit O.s Fred Weasley. Je suis nouvelle, j'espère que l'écris vous plaira : toute remarque positive ou négative est la bien venue :


Le ciel était noir comme l'encre, dépourvue de toute lune. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas, les hiboux ne hululaient pas. La vie semblait avoir quitter la forêt, tout comme elle avait quitter les vaillants combattant de Poudlard. Une fine brise légère, mais glacial...une ombre.

Un jeune homme marchait dans la forêt interdite. Bien que le règlement ne tolérait pas ce genre d'escapade, il s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était la guerre, qui prenait en compte le règlement maintenant ? Une guerre, qui avait prit de nombreuse vie. Une guerre, qui avait séparée bien des familles et réunis beaucoup d'amis. Une guerre, dont tous le monde ce souviendrais, que personne ne pourrait jamais oubliés. Sanglante, déchirante, meurtrière... Cette même guerre, qui avait réduit à néant, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était là. Bien qu'il sache où il se trouvait, le jeune homme semblait perdu. Le visage pâle, la démarche lente, les épaules tombante...le regard vide de toute expression, telle une âme en peine. Il n'allait pas bien, cela ce sentait. L'ombre de la Mort elle-même, semblait planer au dessus de lui, prête à le cueillir à tout moment.

Il espérait trouver en cette forêt, la force de survivre -cette même force, qui l'avait depuis longtemps abandonner. Il avait perdu un être cher dans cette guerre meurtrière. Perdu plusieurs membres de sa famille aussi. Il aurait pût supporter une autre perte que _celle-là_. La guerre avait fait bien dégât, mais celle-ci était la plus importante...pour lui du moins. Il avait perdu une part de lui-même. Il s'était en quelque sorte, perdu lui aussi.

La grande bataille, cette monstruosité, lui avait arracher la joie de rire, de parler, de pleurer, de grandir...de vivre. Elle lui avait tout pris. Elle lui avait pris son frère jumeau, l'être sans lequel il ne se voyait pas vivre sans. La personne, avec qui il avait construit mille et un souvenir, mille et une farces. Inventé un nombre incalculable de blagues -aussi idiote soient-elles. Cette même personne a qui il s'était confié, qui savait tous de lui, connaissait ses moindres secrets, ses plus petites peurs et ses plus grandes ambitions. Ce frère, avec qui il avait grandit. Ce même frère qui maintenant était mort pour pouvoir vivre dans un monde meilleur. Monde meilleur...tu parles ! Un monde sans lui, n'était pas un « monde », mais une souffrance. Une souffrance, qui jamais ne s'atténuerait, ni ne partirait complétement. Une douleur, tel que l'enfer paraîtrait plus agréable à ses yeux. Un monde sans lui, était inconcevable. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait jamais de monde meilleur. Les Force du Mal n'avaient pas gagnées, mais n'avaient pas perdu non plus. Elles avaient été affaiblies, certes, mais pas détruites. Tôt ou tard, elles reviendraient, et la guerre recommencerait. Tôt au tard, d'autres pertes seront à déplorées, d'autre larmes devront coulées.

Non, le monde ne sera jamais « meilleur ». Fred Weasley était mort, pour une cause qui s'avérait veine dès le départ, malheureusement. Fred était mort, et George était perdu. Il avait perdu ses repère. Jamais plus, il n'y aura de blague, de farce... Jamais plus il n'y aura de « Frères Weasley ». Maintenant, il n'y aura plus que George Weasley, celui qui a survécut, et dont le frère a disparut.

George s'était agenouillé, et arrachait rageusement l'herbe mouillée. Une fine neige se mit à tomber, en même temps que ses larmes, qui rejoignait le sol déjà trempé. Il aurait voulut retourné là-bas, et massacré ceux qui avait ôté la vie à son frère. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus rien désormais. Son cris déchira le silence de la nuit, faisant s'envoler les corbeaux, et fuir les animaux bois. Il avisa sa baguette, posé près de lui. Un simple sort. Un simple sort, et tout serait réglé. Il prit la fine baguette en bois de prunellier entre ses mains, et la pointa sur son coeur. Il allait enfin rejoindre son frère. Ses souffrances disparaîtrait. Il n'existerait plus. Il chassa les larmes de ses yeux, et se concentra. Fred n'aurait pas voulu ça, il le savait. Mais Fred n'était plus là désormais...et George ne serait plus là non plus. Il ne pensa pas à sa famille, car alors, il n'aurait jamais le courage de continuer ce qu'il allait faire. Il prononça la formule avec le peu de force et d'envie qui lui restait.

__Avada Kedavra._

Son corps s'affaissa dans la neige. Il avait réussit. Il avait rejoint son frère, et avait honoré sa promesse : _Ne jamais le quitter._


End file.
